Experiments
by GrinGrin
Summary: Excerpts form Lelouch's Geass experimentation log. Every genius has to start somewhere.
1. First Steps

_I do not own Code Geass._

**Experiments**

**First Steps**

**Command: **Draw a small star in the top corner of the current page in your day planner when you reach the date represented by the page.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: Establish time-limit for command.

**Result**: 16 small stars in the afore-mentioned corners, ranging 2 weeks and 2 days. On pages where two dates are displayed (i.e. weekends) two overlapping stars are found.

**Notes**: Attempt to test multiple times as actually getting the day planner is unexpectedly difficult.

Occasionally steal day planner to see if (or when) it stops.

**Proposal**: Attempt similar experiments on others to see if the time limit changes when used on other people.

* * *

**Command**: Memorize one entire act of Hamlet after reading it only once. Repeat it back word for word, with punctuation marks, to me if I am both alone and say the words : "Shakespear-sama confuses me."

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: Determine if Geass can affect mental capabilities in a positive manner, i.e. recall.

**Result**: Test subject missing from class for a day. On return, rumors spread that she was found reading Hamlet. On activation, capable of reciting the chosen act (Act 1) at a roughly 85% accuracy.

**Notes**: Geass seems to have affected her in such a way that she attempts to read the lines incredibly slowly, or to stop between lines to memorize that which was just read. Impossible to confirm which.

**Proposals**: Test if Act 1 was chosen randomly or because it was the first one.

* * *

**Command**: Same as the previous experiment.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: Determine selection of Act.

**Result**: All subjects chose Act 1.

**Notes**: Experiment repeated three times. Result identical.

If unspecified, will use the logical starting point to fulfill a command.

* * *

**Command**: Lick your elbow when you wake up tomorrow.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Determine how physical impossibilities affect Geass.

**Result:** Subject seen on news-channel after removing own arm.

**Notes:** Extremely pleased that Subject was not student.

**Proposal:** Repeat experiment, but specify arm must be left intact.

* * *

**Command:** The same as the above, with added condition that arm must be left intact.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Clarification of inconclusive experiment.

**Result:** Subject also appears on news-channel after severing tongue.

**Notes:** Disappointed in self that outcome was not predicted.

**Proposal:** Change specification to "with no harm to yourself or others as you attempt this".

* * *

**Command:** The same as first experiment in series, with added condition that no bodily harm was to be done to the subject himself or others.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Final conclusion of experiment.

**Result:** Subject appears on news-channel _again_. Subject appears to still be attempting to lick elbow. Subject mostly unresponsive to others. Subject's mouth moves as if to speak, but protruding tongue prevents coherent speech.

**Notes:** Lack of progress frustrating.

**Proposal:** Stop line of experimentation. First rumors of 'elbow-licker' curse started today. Must avoid further suspicion. Add escape clause to all future commands that have opportunity to react unexpectedly.

* * *

**Command:** Subject was ordered to act like Princess Cornelia when left alone in my company for more than 5 minutes, and to revert back to normal if another person is noticed.

**Escape clause:** I say the words: "Fabulous dress, darling."

**Intent:** See if Geass is truly supernatural (i.e. can replicate Cornelia's personality completely without prior knowledge) or mental (i.e. replicated personality is based on personal opinion).

**Result:** Experiment suggests Geass is purely mental. Personality is not based on Cornelia as I have knowledge of her, but seems to be based on her public appearances.

**Notes:** Subject has disturbing tendency to refer to me as her (i.e. Cornelia's) destined love and expresses believe that 'we' can rule the world together.

**Proposal:** Geass a subject in such a way that original subject receives psychiatric help as soon as possible.

Get better release-phrases.

* * *

**Command:** Subject is ordered to develop Cocklaphobia.

**Escape clause:** Exposure to 20 instances of fear-stimulus or 2 weeks time has passed since command was given.

**Intent:** Ascertain extent of spontaneous mental reconditioning.

**Result:** Subject retained Geass-activation stage. No movement from subject.

**Notes:** Geass has no effect if subject does not understand core-command.

**Proposal:** Change command from Cocklaphobia to 'fear of hats'. Proposal immediately followed through.

* * *

**Command:** The same as above, only Cockaphobia has been replaced with 'fear of hats'.

**Escape clause:** The same as above.

**Intent:** The same as above.

**Result:** Subject accepted command and immediately soiled self when a nearby aristocrat approached. Awaiting opportunity to observe further effects. Short-term effects pronounced, but long term effects yet to be noted.

**Notes:** Fear seems extreme, culminating in subject curling into fetal position and crying. Subject is confused as to why he is scared. Subject immediately recovers when hat is out of sight. Subject expresses memory of extreme distress, but no knowledge of why he felt it, nor what he did in under the effects of Geass (i.e. soiling self and curling into fetal position).

**Proposal:** No further proposal to continue series at this time.

* * *

**Command:** To follow all commands written on a specific piece of paper, shown to subject.

**Escape clause:** Designated paper contains the sentence: 'Be free of my influence'.

**Result:** Subject follows orders as designated on paper, starting from the top. Changes to the orders (i.e. erasing orders and writing new ones) result in the subject following the new orders and to disregard previous orders. Subject still follows orders after paper is removed from sight and then reintroduced.

**Notes:** Extremely useful as prolonged, flexible Geass.

**Proposal:** Refine experiment in various ways. Test retention of orders.

* * *

AN: So, Code Geass.

This is basically Lelouch's logbook about the various experiments he has done with his Geass. This is merely my take on his powers, and any deviation from canon should either:

a) be reported to me as an error and/or

b) taken as an attempt for LOL's.

I'm going to get kind of silly with this. You can also expect Lulu to indulge in some of his more juvenile desires or thoughts. Paradoxes, physical impossibilities and mind-fuckery, ahoy!

Anyway, the format is (I think) rather self-explanatory. The 'Escape clause' is just a way for Lelouch to put a limit on a Geass or an escape hatch for certain scenario's (i.e. soldier Geassed to spy on Brittania will shoot himself to cover his tracks if he's discovered).

Some of these experiments will be dark, some funny, some silly. Each log will be short, concise and have some of Lulu's thoughts in them.

I'll try to follow through on fridge-logic and fridge-horror. Do you have a proposal? Sent me a PM (**NOT A REVIEW**) and I'll consider it. I'm really just going to ignore the review-suggestions, if they don't also have value as a legitimate review.

* * *

I know I've been jumping around in fandoms _a lot_, but I've been on an Anime-bender for a week or so. To put it simply, in the last week I've watched:

Mahou Sensei Negima's first 4 episodes

The entire Highschool of the Dead-Anime ( **soooooo much potential wasted there ***dies inside*)

Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth – Naruto spin-off first 8 episodes (surprisingly entertaining)

Rosario+Vampire's first season (skimmed through the first quarter of season 2) and

Finished both seasons of Code Geass (I stopped at S1Ep8 two months back).

… yes, I have attention-span problems. I get bored easily.

* * *

Anyway…

Read, enjoy, review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 16/12/2013

Posted: 16/12/2013


	2. Expanding Horizons

_I do not own Code Geass_

**Experiments**

**Expanding Horizons**

**Order:** Each time I enter his home, he will provide me with a list of all Britannian personnel he has seen entering and leaving the base, with known names, ranks, genders and the date and time he saw them.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Enlarge knowledge base and attempt to ascertain whether loyalty affects Geass.

**Result**: When I enter his home and the subject is present, he will immediately stop and compile the afore-mentioned list.

**Notes:** It is dangerous to enter the home at inopportune times, such as cooking. Fires have started on three different occasions.

The list is also incomplete. Certain aspects (name and rank) are sometimes left out and the time and rank do not always align with the other subjects.

**Proposal:** Refine command so that the subject makes an entry as soon as possible and that he notes the time immediately when he sees personnel arrive or leave.

* * *

**Order:** "You are an idiot."

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Accidental usage of Geass coupled with poor choice in words. Accidental exposure.

**Result:** Marked decrease in perception, intelligence, problem-solving and conversational skills.

**Notes**: I should be more careful. Still, I should make use of this. Keep tabs on subject, preferably IQ tests, if available.

**Proposal:** Test on essential Britannian personnel, if at all possible. Also test 'you are a genius'.

* * *

**Order:** "You are a genius."

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Test previous proposal.

**Result:** Subject seems no different at first. Subject expresses believe that he is an intellectual juggernaut. No increase in perception, intelligence, deduction, problem-solving or conversational skills noticed. Subject has also become rude, insufferable and prone to bouts of existential doubt and rage when losing a chess match.

**Notes:** Damn. Couldn't be that easy.

**Proposal:** Never use on allies. Attempt to use on as a many Britannian politicians as possible.

* * *

**Order:** Whenever the subject uses the word 'Eleven' in a derogatory manner, he will slap the person he insults until the target fights back. Subject is then to lose the ensuing fight by a relatively narrow margin. In the case of the target being female, infirm, ill, older than 40 or younger than 18; subject will immediately offer monetary compensation. In the case of the target refusing compensation, subject will immediately hand over all valuables on his person, strip naked and kow-tow for forgiveness, until the target forgives him. All efforts will be made to absolve target for their crimes.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: Attack morale of Purist-faction, attempt to compensate wronged party, reduce unnecessary violence and humiliate smug bastard.

**Results:** Highly amusing.

**Notes:** Subject later executed for insubordination. Not an order to be frequently executed.

* * *

**Order:** Subject is to memorize all 5 orders written on the papers in his topmost desk-drawer. Subject is to immediately execute relevant plan when its codename is spoken by me. After the orders are completely memorized, subject is to soak papers in flammable liquid and burn them in a safe spot.

**Escape clause:** Plan is to be abandoned and subject is to return to his position before activation if I say: 'return to base'.

**Intent:** Ascertain whether or not a subject can remember complex plans and carry them out on a later basis when ordered (i.e. investigate potential for long-term sleeper agents).

**Result:** Plans followed exactly as described. Tentative conformation of theory.

**Notes:** Effective for use in emergencies.

_Subject's recall is still susceptible to decay. _

**Proposals:** Target policemen, MP personnel, fire-fighters, paramedics, surgeons.

_Add clause to periodically refresh plans or accept new ones in lieu of the old._

* * *

**Order:** To create a bank account accessible by me at a Britannian bank, with specific account information.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Create a cache of emergency funds.

**Result:** Bank account successfully created. Bank details match.

**Proposal:** Geass some nobles to fill my coffers.

* * *

**Order:** Transfer 0.2% of your monthly balance to a certain bank account at the beginning of every month. When the missing amount is investigated, subject reports that it is an affair of the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service and that he has been sworn to secrecy.

**Escape clause:** Actual meeting with agents from the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service.

**Intent:** Obtain funds for later use.

**Results:** Satisfactory.

**Proposal:** Create more caches. Investigate possibility/likelihood of discovery.

Repeat on a number of nobles and military personnel.

* * *

**Order**: Subject is to send an email to a specified account each night, provided someone in his unit does something 'amusing'. The email will describe the incident in question.

**Escape** **clause: **Subject leaves the unit for whatever reason.

Intent: Determine if a subject's idea of a word (i.e. 'amusing') affects the order and determine whether basic skills (i.e. writing a report) are notably affected by Geass.

**Results**: Wide variety of reports. Some subjects in the same unit report different incidents. Reports are all unique. No overly formal or informal choice in words were noted. Evidently, subjects' understanding of orders differ. Basic skill seemingly not affected.

**Notes:** Possible source of income as form of entertainment. Investigate potential of book/comic series.

**Proposal:** Search for relevant publishers near my location.

* * *

**Order:** "Stop smoking."

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Prevent Nunnally from suffering from second-hand smoke inhalation.

**Results:** Subject stopped smoking. Nunnally coughs less.

**Notes:** Possible unnecessary use of Geass. Must be less impulsive in the future.

**Proposal:** Convince Milly to create smoking = expulsion rule.

* * *

**Order:** "Roll over."

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent:** Determine if Geass works on animals.

**Results:** Subject barks and alerts handler. Immediate escape needed.

**Notes:** Unclear if animal is not affected or if animal didn't understand the command.

**Proposal:** Test on various animals familiar with basic commands.

* * *

AN: This is kinda fun, actually.

Anyway, here we get some of Lulu's sillier experiments, mixed with some of his initial efforts to strengthen Zero's position.

We also see Lulu being a general dick to Britannia in various ways.

I also _had_ to include Nunnally.

I've never come across any story where Lulu even attempts to command non-humans. If they are out there, I apologize, but I've never seen one. For the record, Lulu can't command animals. Only humans.

… I suddenly feel the urge to do a Highschool of the Dead crossover and have the zombie-plague be a result of impure Sakuradite used in Knightmares. This neatly locks Knightmares out as a weapon and allows the opportunity for Lelouch to gain a zombie-army. (if someone decides to use this idea, please **write it!** Just give me a message and/or a shoutout, yeah?)

Anyway, any entries that have italics indicate a unique entry. In this case it's Lelouch updating some of his logs.

Also, to RandomNumbers523156? You are freakin' awesome. I only realized it did sound like a SCP experimentation log when I read your review. That is awesome! I love the SCP 'verse. Have a cookie, 'cause your awesome ( I recommend an Oreo).

Credit to Ocadioan for the general length and sleeper experiments (5th log).

I have ideas for the next two chapters, but I'm always open to suggestions.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 16/12/2013

Posted: 16/12/2013


	3. Line of Sight?

_AN: Fair Warning, this one is boring. But I still think it needs to be posted, if only because it's in Lelouch's nature to do something like this if he gets the opportunity._

_I do not own Code Geass_

**Experiments**

**Line of Sight?**

**Experiment Log: 14**

**Objective:** Determine if direct, unobstructed eye-contact is the only way to use my Geass.

To test this, I will attempt to Geass various civilians as they move through the city. The command would be to stop and stretch.

* * *

**Attempt 1**

**Circumstances:** Attempted Geass by taking a photo of myself with Geass activated and sending it to subject with written instructions.

**Result:** Unsuccessful. No comment is made about the changes my eye should express.

**Attempt 2**

**Circumstances:** Attempted Geass by taking a photo of myself with Geass activated, printing it, showing it to the subject and stating my command.

**Result:** Unsuccessful. Again, no comment made about the eye.

**Attempt 3**

**Circumstances:** Same subject as in Attempt 2. Immediately after unsuccessful attempt, used Geass directly on subject, with verbal commands.

**Result:** Successful. Subject is not immune to Geass.

**Attempt 4**

**Circumstances:** Geass used directly, commands written down, never spoken.

**Result:** Unsuccessful. Verbal command seems to be necessary. Subject also doesn't recognize any difference in my appearance.

**Attempt 5**

**Circumstances:** Same as Attempt 4, but verbal command to follow instruction on the page given.

**Result:** Successful.

**Attempt 6**

**Circumstances:** Attempted to use Geass through webcam.

**Result:** Unsuccessful.

**Attempt 7**

**Circumstances:** Activated Geass, avoided eye-contact.

**Result:** Unsuccessful.

**Attempt 8**

**Circumstances:** Activated Geass, avoided eye-contact. Snapped fingers next to affected eye.

**Result:** Successful. Eye-contact is only necessary from subject.

**Attempt 9**

**Circumstances:** Two subjects. Focused between them with Geass activated. Called out.

**Result:** Successful. Excellent.

**Attempt 10**

**Circumstances:** Bus full of passengers used as subjects. Clapped hands together.

**Result:** All subjects who made eye-contact were affected, with one exception. Exception wore sunglasses. Investigate further.

**Attempt 11**

**Circumstances:** Subject wore spectacles.

**Result:** Successful. Why didn't the sunglasses work?

**Attempt 12**

**Circumstances:** Subject wore sunglasses.

**Result:** Unsuccessful. Not an anomaly then. Opaque or colored glass?

**Attempt 13**

**Circumstances:** Subject behind plate of glass.

**Result:** Successful. In line with results from Attempt 11.

**Attempt 14**

**Circumstances:** Subject behind plate of glass thick enough to slightly distort view.

**Result:** Unsuccessful on first attempt. Second attempt succeeded. Distorted view affects Geass?

**Attempt 15**

**Circumstances:** Subject suffers from myopia. Attempt made from distance greater that visual ability with subject's spectacles removed.

**Result:** Successful. Actual sight not necessary? Just a clear line-of-sight in a metaphorical sense?

**Attempt 16**

**Circumstances:** Subject suffers from hyperopia. Attempt made form distance smaller than visual ability with subject's spectacles removed.

**Result:** Successful. Eye defects do not seem to influence Geass. Would blindness work?

**Attempt 17**

**Circumstances:** Subject completely blind due to malformed eye.

**Result:** Successful. See if working nerve connection is required for Geass.

**Attempt 18**

**Circumstances:** Subject completely blind due to damaged optical nerve.

**Result:** Unsuccessful. Optical nerve must be functional.

**Attempt 19**

**Circumstances:** Subject far enough away that precise eye contact is unlikely.

**Result:** Successful, after multiple attempts. Metaphorical line-of-sight seems to be required.

**Attempt 20  
**

**Circumstances:** Subject is known to wear contact lenses. Subject is confirmed to be wearing said lenses during attempt.

**Result:** Successful.

**Attempt 21**

**Circumstances:** Subject is known to wear colored contact lenses. Subject is confirmed to be wearing said lenses during attempt.

**Result:** Successful. Surprising. Color _doesn't_ affect Geass? Test further.

**Attempt 22**

**Circumstances:** Subject behind thin plate of yellow colored glass. Subject is completely visible, only tinged with yellow.

**Result:** Unsuccessful. Result not compatible with Attempt 13 and 20? Color of glass, as well as thickness?

**Attempt 23-28**

**Circumstances:** Subject behind thin plate of colored glass, ranging from red to violet. Subject is completely visible, only tinged with the appropriate color.

**Result:** Unsuccessful. Why did the contact lens work? Is the glass too thick?

**Attempt 29**

**Circumstances:** Extremely thin slice of colored glass.

**Result:** Successful. Interesting. Attempt further experiments in this line later.

**Attempt 30  
**

**Circumstances:** Looking at subject through telescope, focused on eye. Orders given through phone.

**Result:** Unsuccessful.

**Attempt 31**

**Circumstances:** Subject looking at me through telescope, focused on my eye (at request). Orders given through phone.

**Result:** Successful. Supports theory that subject must look at Geass.

**Attempt 32**

**Circumstances:** Eye contact made through use of a mirror.

**Result:** Successful. This can be very helpful.

**Attempt 33**

**Circumstances:** Eye contact made through use of 3 mirrors.

**Result:** Successful.

**Attempt 34**

**Circumstances:** Eye contact made through use of 8 mirrors.

**Result:** Successful. Number of mirrors does not seem to limit Geass. Extremely useful.

**Attempt 35**

**Circumstances:** Geass activated, but blockage (hand) prevents activation. Blockage is quickly removed and moved back to original position.

**Result:** Successful. Devise experiment to determine minimum time of eye contact at a later date.

Will continue experimentation on a later date.

* * *

AN: Just my way of messing around with Geass.

Lulu is kinda anal 'bout things like this.

But then again, so am I… things like these bother me. I've tried to keep it realistic to a certain extent (i.e. Lulu tries everything he can think off), even if it's implausible. I stopped here, because I realized I'd be doing this chapter _fooooooreeeeeeeever_ if I wanted to do everything (super-thin paper? Bubble-wrap? Clear-silicone? Plastic? Reflections of metal objects? Distortions through concave or convex lenses? Etc.)

... I like to nit-pick, okay?

I'm also hoping I'm consistent within these logs.

By the way, colored glass can still be penetrated, but the glass must be substantially thinner than clear glass in the same scenario.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 16/12/2013

Updated: 16/12/2013


	4. False Positive

_I do not own Code Geass_

**Experiments**

**False Positive**

**Subject: **Nina.

**Command: **To wear thongs and push-up bras as underwear whenever she dressed for school.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: Attempt to confirm rumor that all Ashford girls are incredibly attractive and to restore Nina's pride as a young woman.

**Result**: Better than expected.

**Notes**: Subject has a surprisingly beautiful body. I am saddened that it took me so long to come up with this idea.

**Proposal**: Use Geass to improve school life.

* * *

**Subject: **Shirley.

**Command: **Every time Milly Ashford gropes her, subject is to attempt to start a prolonged kiss with Milly. If the Geass triggers more than once, the duration and severity of the kiss will increase, ranging from a peck on the cheek to full out make-out whilst groping and beyond.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: Realization of secret desire to see afore mentioned action take place. Also prevents Milly from ever attempting to something like this to Nunnally.

**Result**: Order has evolved from peck on cheek to shy kiss on lips in one day (3 activations). Milly seems to take this as a challenge in order to 'out pervert' her and is not likely to stop with the groping, as she is convinced she can handle whatever subject can attempt.

**Notes**: Surprisingly entertaining, not just the order itself, but Milly's reasoning as well.

**Proposal**: Use Geass to order others to record event if it ever happens again.

* * *

**Subject: **Sayako

**Command: **To change her uniform from 'maid' to 'sexy maid'.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: Give self more reason to visit Nunnally.

**Result**: I am now acutely aware of how many knives subject carries with self.

**Notes**: Subject seems to not mind new uniform and, on occasion, was seen to engage in deliberately proacative behaviour (i.e. bending only from the waist to pick something up, licking her lips occasionally, resting handle of duster in cleavage, etc.).

**Proposal**: Focus more on what Nunnally is saying, spend less time ogling.

* * *

**Subject(s): **Swim club

**Command: **To pose for photos in only their swimsuit bottoms and a wet t-shirt.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: To acquire suitable pictures for my own personalized calendar.

**Result**: **Extremely** pleasing.

**Notes**: Regret that Shirley has been Geassed before.

**Proposal**: Simply ask Shirley for such a photo. Initial estimates reveal a 85% chance of her accepting.

* * *

**Subject: **Various female Brittannian Knightmare-pilots of the Purist faction.

**Command: **Subject was ordered to engage in continuous orgasm as long as subject can hear Zero (or any voice they acknowledge as Zero's) voice. Subject is also to attempt to broadcast said orgasm over any and all possible communication media, including radio and video.

**Escape clause:** None.

**Intent**: Intent to disrupt, confuse and humiliate Purist faction. Also attempt to spread rumours of Zero's 'majestic voice, capable of inducing orgasm in even his enemies with but a whisper'.

**Result**: Highly successful and immensely amusing.

**Notes**: Must remember that certain females will seek to prolong orgasm and as such many will not participate in any battle after hearing Zero's voice, as they will attempt to return to orgasmic state.

**Proposal**: Change command to 'engage in highly vocal continuous orgasm' and to prefer video as preferred medium of broadcast of event.

* * *

_C.C. I have a couple of problems with these entries._

_Regarding Nina – She already wears push-up bra's. They make no real difference. This is common knowledge on the Student Council and etiquette requires we do not mention it. That said, Nina __**is**__ an attractive young woman, if she can overcome her shyness._

_Regarding Shirley – While I applaud your imagination for devising a scheme to discourage Milly from groping her friends; I am also __**incredibly**__ frustrated with you due to my new suspicions about Milly and Nunnally._

_Regarding Sayako – No._

_Regarding swim club – Points for originality, but I have no need of such a calendar. And 85% chance? I would very much like to know on what evidence you have based your estimation on._

_Regardingfemale pilots – This is an evil and diabolical act and one I admit I would love to attempt. Mind you, only for the resulting chaos and rumours. If I could actually afford to do this, it would most likely destroy all the credibility of the Purist faction._

_All that said, would you kindly stop attempting to corrupt me? At this point in time, as you well know, I do not have time for such trivialities._

_And C.C.? If you __**ever**__ corrupt my logs again, I swear to whatever gobs may be waiting above and below that I will Geass every delivery-boy in the Tokyo area to avoid the school like the plague._

_Am I clear?_

_-Lelouch_

* * *

_Dear Lelouch,_

_It is completely unnecessary to threaten the livelihood of the Pizza-Hut franchise and I fervently recommend a girlfriend or other form of relaxation so you can get rid of that stick up your ass._

_Ask nicely, and I may even offer to help you._

_Sincerely, your loving accomplice_

_C.C._

_PS – Threaten my pizza again, Lelouch, and I will steal all the underwear of every female currently boarding at the school, put all of them on your bed and cause Milly to enter your room there in some fashion._

_PPS- I was only half joking about you asking nicely, by the way._

* * *

AN: This was one of my first ideas when I started this (C.C. entering false data in Lulu's logs), but I couldn't just post this instantly.

Personal head!canon states that Lulu is (at the start of the series) intensely frustrated with his body and how it reacts to C.C. and the other girls.

It also states that C.C. picked up on this and attempts to fluster Lelouch as much as possible. Remember, C.C. is a Dirty Old Woman (TVTropes Style)!

Anyway, I tried to come up with some original silly ideas and I can only hope I've succeeded.

I am especially proud (in a manner of speaking) of my attempt to disrupt the Purist faction. Such a Geass would _absolutely destroy_ them as a legitimate threat. Hell, why stop there? Geass every enemy pilot (logic dictates that Lulu would only actually attempt this with females – no need to feed the yaoi-fangirls) to do this.

Depending on reactions, I might start including more C.C. chapters or even start putting little comments from her side between the logs. This will either take the form of comments (as mentioned), an ongoing conversation between her and Lelouch (as he's typing the log) or just little random snippets between entries where C.C. attempts to mess with Lulu.

Anyway, give me a bit of feedback?

Read, enjoy, review.

~GrinGrin

PS-kinda sad that I feel the need to always say 'Read, enjoy and review' instead of just 'Read and Review'. I could shorten that to R.R. damnit.

Written: 17/12/2013

Posted: 17/12/2013


	5. Capitulation

_I do not own Code Geass_

**Experiments**

**Capitulation**

Intent of experiment series: Determine the effect of permanently mind-altering Geass.

**Attempt 1**

**Subject: **Britannian noble

**Order: "**You are an altruistic man."

**Result:** Subject refused to give donations to Japanese. Subject gave donations to various Britannian military operations, smaller Britannian companies and nobles in a inferior financial position. Subject proceeded to donate all of his amassed fortune. Subject still has access to his family company. Subject has taken no steps to disseminate his holdings. Subject has actually improved business relations since Geass.

**Notes: **Vague orders seem to be vulnerable to degree of interpretation. Subject can be considered to have become altruistic, but subject deviated from planned path. Subject also seems to be able to rationalise decisions that seem contrary to Geass and then subsequently follow through with them (i.e. expansions of business in order to have more money to donate).

**Attempt 2**

**Subject: **Britannian soldier, known for having a sweet-tooth

**Order: "**You do not like sweets."

**Result:** Subject habitually visits the small ice-cream shop, as always. Subject enters establishment, spends a variable time (documented cases range from 4 seconds to 14 minutes) inside, and then leaves without saying a word or buying anything. Subject also appears to hesitate before rejecting offers for sweet foods. When questioned what his favourite food is, subject stops moving for a small period of time (documented as anything between 2 and 6 seconds) before continuing on as if the question had never been asked.

**Notes: **Hesitation concerning. Can Geass be resisted to an extent or is it merely his mind attempting to rationalize the Geass?

**Attempt 3**

**Subject: **Britannian surgeon, known to use unwilling subjects in experiments with cybernetics.

**Order: **each time you read about a medical condition, you will develop its symptoms. Subject additionally instructed to read one entry from the _Encyclopaedia of Infectious Disease, Imperial Addition 4_, each day.

**Result:** Subject coughs up blood. Subject believes he has fever. Subject sees skin-lesions where others see nothing. Subject has stopped eating. Subject has higher temperature than confirmed baseline. Subject is confirmed to be terrified that he may be dying. Subject has put himself in quarantine. Subject was seen leaving the self described quarantine room and returning later with a copy of _Encyclopaedia of Infectious Disease, Imperial Addition 4_ under his arm. Subject expired shortly thereafter, having suffered fatal cardiac arrest.

**Notes: **Coughing up blood could be symptom of damaged respiratory tract due to continuous coughing. Fever believed to be psychosomatic symptom. Believe of skin-lesions seems to be Geass-illusion.

But where does the heart attack fit in? Can Geass _cause_ something like that?

Must attempt further experiments with subconscious responses.

**Attempt 4**

**Subject: **Female Britannian pilot of VTOL Gunship

**Order: **Subject was commanded to believe she was a man when she woke up the next morning.

**Result: **Subject reacted with great panic the next morning. Subject rumored _(confirmed)_ to have held entire barracks hostage while demanding various hormone-treatments, breast-reduction surgery and that a new treatment be designed that can 'return my fucking penis, you sick fuckers' (direct quotation, as observed by Geassed MP-member). Subject subsequently self-terminated when told her demands would not be met.

**Notes: **Not doing that again.

**Attempt 5**

**Subject: **Known agent of Britannian Secret Intelligence Service

**Order: **"You are incapable of perceiving me in any form."

**Result: **Awakening from Geass-induced catatonia, subject immediately reacted with panic. Subject was noted has having seen a 'man-sized void of blackness, like someone took a scissor to the fabric of reality'. Subject also reported random periods of deafness and losing all sensation in various limbs.

**Notes: **Interesting. Instead of ignoring me, his mind chose to destroy any sensory-input to do with me. Order could be useful for intimidation or identity-protection with some modifications. Attempt further experiments with induced deafness and numbness (i.e. will subject notice other saying things or feel an injection).

* * *

AN: Just a little bit more Geass-induced mind-fuckery.

Yes, Attempt 3 is a Death Note reference.

I really was tempted to play Attempt 4 as pure-comedy, then fridge horror struck. What would happen if I were to wake up one morning in my room, only with breasts and missing some other _equipment_. BSOD doesn't seem to cover it. Also direct attempt to reference SCP-verse. Can you find the phrase?

Attempt 5 should have been 'You will ignore me completely.'

Anyway, I've come up with a couple of alternative chapters (like Chapter 4) that allows me to include other aspects of Lelouch's life. Is there any interest for me to continue is such a direction?

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 18/12/2013

Posted: 18/12/2013


	6. Bribes

_I do not own Code Geass_

**Experiments**

**Bribes**

**Experimental method:** Attempt to give C.C. a gift. She is then to rate the gift on a scale of 1 to 10, in regards to satisfaction and/or desirability.

**Intent:** Gain some measure of control over C.C.'s actions, by attempting to reward her with/deprive her of certain gifts and/or privileges.

* * *

**Attempt 1**

**Gift:** Small slab of chocolate.

**Rating:** 6.

**Note:** None.

* * *

**Attempt 2**

**Gift:** Small slab of dark chocolate, of same brand as Attempt 1

**Rating:** 7.

**Note:** C.C. prefers dark chocolate.

* * *

**Attempt 3**

**Gift:** Access to pool after school hours.

**Rating:** 6.

**Note:** C.C. expresses interest in making this arrangement permanent. Possible punishment through revoking privileges.

Also get/allow C.C. to get/otherwise acquire proper swimsuit.

* * *

**Attempt 4**

**Gift:** Pair of socks, white.

**Rating:** 2.

**Note:** C.C. seems very displeased with the gift.

* * *

**Attempt 5**

**Gift:** Pair of socks, black.

**Rating:** 1.

**Note:** C.C. seems insulted. "Changing the color of a stupid gift doesn't make it better."

_C.C. is later noted to prefer stockings or going barefoot to socks._

* * *

**Attempt 6**

**Gift:** Small make-up kit, similar in make to what Milly possesses.

**Rating:** 3.

**Note:** C.C. reacts with mock(?) sadness at attempt to "imply that [she] needs help to be beautiful."

* * *

**Attempt 7**

**Gift:** Ride on Rivalz' bike.

**Rating:** 8.

**Note:** C.C. insists that I join her.

C.C. is a very reckless driver.

DO NOT ATTEMPT GIFT AGAIN.

_Also, refill gas tank._

* * *

**Attempt 8**

**Gift:** Cheese Pizza from Pizza-Hut.

**Rating:** 11.

**Note:** C.C. reacts with fake(?) tears in her eyes and insists on hugging me.

Experience not unpleasant, but care must be taken to not set a precedent.

* * *

**Attempt 9**

**Gift:** Cheese Pizza from other pizzeria.

**Rating:** -2

**Note:** C.C. aims for the crotch. Invest in protective cup for use in experimentation.

* * *

**Attempt 10**

**Gift:** Hawaiian Pizza from Pizza Hut.

**Rating:** 9.

**Note:** C.C. seems initially intrigued by the addition of pineapple to her favorite dish, but after consumption reports that it is not "quite as good as the real thing".

_You forgot to mention that I also said "thank you for the new experience." – C.C._

* * *

"C.C., have you been tampering with my logs again?"

* * *

**Attempt 11**

**Gift:** Small hamster, with cage, food, water supply, wood shavings.

**Rating:** 8

**Note:** Hamster terrified into borderline coma due to C.C.'s prolonged physical contact with her new pet. Contact includes: petting, throwing up and down, cuddling, letting it run over her bare stomach, covering it with her hair, kissing it, what appears to be an attempt to smother it (pressing it into her breasts), holding one of its legs as it attempts to run away and using her hands as barriers to prevent it from running off the side of the bed.

Do not attempt this again. Hamster has excreted over bed. Sayako's reaction was not appreciated.

_Hamster expired (due to neglect and/or physical trauma) after 3 days of occupying C.C.'s attention._

_C.C. expresses no interest in acquiring a new pet._

* * *

"You **have** been referring to me as a test subject. Have you forgotten my experiences under Clovis?"

"…No, but I'm also not actively harming you, am I?"

* * *

**Attempt 12**

**Gift:** Hug.

**Rating:** 3

**Note:** Not at all unpleasant. Even considering low score, C.C. seemed to enjoy it, as she was reluctant to let go.

_Trying to extend one of the first sign's that you actually care by a couple of seconds does not count as 'reluctant to let go'. – C.C._

* * *

"But you are dehumanizing me, are you not? Just like Clovis did?"

"I'm not dehumanizing you! I do this to everyone."

* * *

**Attempt 13**

**Gift:** Foot rub.

**Rating:** 8

**Note:** C.C. expressed great delight due to how "humiliating it must be for the great Lelouch Lamperouge to give someone a foot rub."

* * *

"… That's really creepy Lelouch."

* * *

**Attempt 14**

**Gift:** Portable music player, with matching set of headphones. Both part of the 'Cheese-kun' merchandise line.

**Rating:** 4

**Note:** _Rating might be higher if it already included songs, Lelouch._

* * *

"Now that's just unrealistic! I don't know what kind of music you like, C.C."

"Did you ever ask?"

"What kind of music do you like C.C.?"

"…"

"I thought so."

"… classical."

* * *

**Attempt 15**

**Gift:** Offer to purchase additional bed.

**Rating:** 0.

**Note:** C.C. is uninterested in offer. She "likes her Lulu-pillow too much."

Attempt to replace her shampoo with hair-dye.

* * *

**Attempt 16**

**Gift:** A selection of various soaps, shampoos, conditioners, skin creams and various other health-care products.

**Rating:** 10.

**Note:** Gift given under threat of castration. Threat direct result of replacing shampoo with white hair dye. Repetition of petty prank ill-advised.

* * *

"You're learning, Lelouch. Oh, don't give me that look. You, of all people, should know that actions have consequences."

"I do, but I still maintain that waxing my eyebrows was unnecessary and childish."

* * *

AN: Kinda short on ideas, so have another C.C.-Lelouch 'bonding' chapter.

This is just me messing around a bit. Some verbal sparring (revealing Lelouch's strange ideas about people), a petty prank war and a traumatised hamster (who didn't die due to lack of care, but an _abundance_ of care. Poor thing's heart gave out).

Also, the Hawaiian Pizza is still known as a Hawaiian Pizza because Area 2 (or whatever) does not roll of the tongue. I can also argue that Hawaii is a state of the USA and as such would be part of the Britannian Empire (and not lose its name). But that's really just nit-picking.

And the swimsuit comment? C.C. has either borrowed one of Milly or Shirley's swimsuits (which don't fit quite right), went skinny dipping (very unlikely) or decided to be spiteful and went swimming wearing underwear and either her strait-jacket thing (which is pretty damn cool, in my twisted opinion) or one of Lulu's white shirts (that's the one I support, by the way). C.C. loves to fluster Lulu.

Head!canon also states that C.C. likes dark chocolate more than regular chocolate, she prefers either stockings or going barefoot, she can be really,_ really_ petty and/or violent, she loves pets but hates having them eventually die on her (so she smothers them with affection as long as they live) and that she likes classical music.

So, I have one more idea pertaining solely about C.C. and Lelouch and one that pertains to the various Resistance members (before the Black Knights). I need some inspiration guys, so **FEED MY MUSE. **Give me a couple of ideas?

Read, enjoy, review and spread this little slice of madness around, okay?

~GrinGrin

PS – Lelouch/C.C. is my preferred couple, yes. It doesn't necessarily mean that this _will_ become a romance. Expect more in the line of teasing, flirting or doing their best to make the other blush.

And I don't hate Lulu/someone else (I'm cool with slash (i.e. I won't seek it out, but I'm not gonna flame it) but that almost universally ends with Lelouch/Suzaku which is just **wrong** in my mind and I **do**hate that pairing) as I can kind-of see him with everyone barring some exceptions I'm not getting into here. PM if you're still curious though.

Anyway, that means there is still the chance for some Lelouch/(Kallen/Milly/Shirley) teasing.

Written: 18/12/2013

Posted: 18/12/2013


	7. Rumors

_AN: Now updated with some snark and/or comments. Your mileage may vary._

_I do not own Code Geass_

**Experiments**

**Rumors**

**Rumor****:** Veteran of the First War. He is now trying to make up for his failings and Japan's defeat.

**Origin: **Sugiyama Kent.

* * *

**Rumor: **Former rebel-leader from a subjugated nation.

**Origin: **Minami Yoshkita.

* * *

**Rumor:** Exiled Noble from Brittania, trying to destroy the system due to it destroying his family.

**Origin: **Inoue Naomi.

* * *

_Note to self: Keep a closer eye on Inoue._

* * *

**Rumor:** The ghost of Miracle Tohdoh.

**Origin: **Tamaki Shinichirō.

* * *

"Lelouch, are you sure these people are your only option?"

* * *

**Rumor:** Miracle Tohdoh's missing brother.

**Origin:** Tamaki Shinichirō.

* * *

"Unfortunately."

* * *

**Rumor:** Former Ace for a Brittanian black-ops division who was betrayed and now seeks vengeance.

**Origin**: Yoshida Toru.

* * *

**Rumor**: Tortured Britannian prisoner, forced to wear the mask to hide his scarred face.

**Origin**: Inoue Naomi.

* * *

_Note to self: This is useful. Attempt to integrate it into Zero persona._

* * *

**Rumor**: The other son of Genbu Kururugi.

**Origin**: Kallen Kouzuki.

* * *

"Now that's just being mean."

* * *

**Rumor**: Vampire, seeking a world where he can feast freely.

**Origin**: Tamaki Shinichirō.

* * *

"Oh! Lelouch, you simply must use this against that idiot. I recommend... hmmmm... let's see... yes. Try to wake him up one day by looming over his bed. Please, Lulu-kun? For me?"

"C.C... have you been drinking?"

"...no?"

* * *

**Rumor**: Split-personality of one of the Royal brats _(i.e. Princes or Princesses)_.

**Origin**: Kallen Kouzuki.

* * *

_Note to self: Arrange incident so that 'Karren' sees Lelouch and Zero at the same time. _

_Also note: Wine is no longer an acceptable bribe for C.C._

* * *

**Rumor**: Tohdoh's protege, specifically trained in order to defeat Britannia.

**Origin**: Minami Yoshkita.

* * *

**Rumor**: Rogue super-soldier created by EU.

**Origin**: Sugiyama Kent.

* * *

**Rumor**: Zero is a woman.

**Origin**: Ohgi Kaname.

* * *

"Lelouch! You have to hear this one."

* * *

**Rumor**: Zero is an exiled princess.

**Origin**: Inoue Naomi.

* * *

"What is it, C.C.?"

* * *

**Rumor**: Zero is a spurned lover of the Emperor.

**Origin**: Yoshida Toru.

* * *

"... C.C... remind me to put Yoshida solely on night-shifts from now on. And stop laughing! The very idea is **ludicrous!**"

* * *

**Rumor:** Zero is the reincarnation of one of the innocents who died in the First War.

**Origin**: Minami Yoshkita.

* * *

"It's too late for me to even try and make sense of these anymore..."

"Just one more, Lelouch?"

* * *

**Rumor**: A demon, summoned to make Britannia answer for their crimes.

**Origin**: Tamaki Shinichirō.

* * *

"... I like this..."

"But what does that make me?"

"What you always were, my dear C.C.. A witch."

* * *

AN: Just a random piece of sillyness. My muse is kinda stuck on Lulu/C.C. fluff at the moment, so… yeah.

Anyway, this is some of the rumors that started up in the early days of the rebellion (and by early, I mean before the Black Knights expanded).

I tried to include all of them. Tamaki does the silly ones, Inoue the vaguely romantic ones, Kallen the 'mean' ones and the rest I just kinda split up between the remainder.

Also note that Oghi made only one suggestion. I think he's the only one who considered that, and the rest are just mocking and/or mimicking him.

It's a crappy chapter, I know, but it's still better than nothing.

AN v2: Updated with some comments. I think it's rather obvious who's talking where. Also, the idea of drunk C.C. amuses me to no end.

~GrinGrin

PS – Oh! Can you guys make a visit to my profile and vote? It's about my (normally) HUGE ANs. Namely, if I should keep them in-story or move them to a separate forum?

Written: 20/12/2013

Posted: 20/12/2013

Updated: 20/12/2013


	8. Paradox

_AN: Chapter 7, now updated with comments._

_I do not own Code Geass._

**Experiments**

**Paradox**

**Order:** Order is devised into two parts. Subject is ordered to obey the part that makes logical sense but only after both parts are given.

Subject is first instructed to raise his left hand above his head. Subject is also informed that the next order is absolutely true and must be followed to the letter.

Subject is then instructed to raise his right hand above his head. Subject is also informed that the previous order is most distinctively a lie and it must not be followed to any extent.

**Intent:** To gather information about the way a subject reacts when faces with a paradox.

**Result:** Subject is seen to become visibly agitated. Subject then calms after 27 seconds have elapsed. Subject is completely unresponsive to both Geass and normal stimuli.

**Notes:** I appear to have broken the subject.

* * *

**Order:** Subject is shown a picture of the 'Devil's Tuning Fork'. Subject it then instructed to recreate object using wood and to present it to me in a week.

**Intent:** To see what a subject will do when faced with an impossible task.

**Result:** Subject does not seek me out in a week. After investigation, subject is found to have self-terminated through slashing his wrists in the bathroom. Britannian officials and local police are investigating 'possible cult movements'. Their suspicion is most likely based on the subject's apartment. The apartment's walls, floors and (in some places) ceiling had been covered in sketches of the object previously shown to him as well as the words 'Devil's Tuning Fork' written in various substances (including ink, chalk, pencil lead, paint, blood, butter, mayonnaise, oil, feces, glue and several other, unidentified substances). Several objects are also found strewn throughout the apartment. These objects are determined to be 'trippy' and disorientating to observe.

**Notes**: Nature of objects raises some questions. Why do they affect people like that?

Subject's disturbing actions are also worrying.

Experiment not to be repeated lightly.

* * *

**Order:** Subject is to survive the next fatal injury that is to be inflicted on him.

**Intent: **To see if subject can survive otherwise fatal trauma if subject is suitably 'motivated'. Attempt to replicate 'miracle-recoveries'.

**Result:** Subject was shot through stomach by Geassed soldier. Subject survived subsequent wound, infection and all over related maladies. Subject is currently in coma. Second subject is currently awaiting trial.

Results unclear, as subject received medical attention in incredibly short time, as he was inside the Britannian Military Base at the time he was shot.

Further testing may be necessary.

* * *

**Order:** Subject 1 is told not to fight back.

**Secondary order:** Subject 2 (trained military paramedic) is ordered to follow my commands.

Subject is commanded to get any and all equipment necessary to revive someone who has died due to strangulation.

After apparatus was gathered, Subject 2 was ordered to strangle Subject 1 and to take care not to break any bones or cartilage. After Subject 1 is confirmed to have no pulse, Subject 2 is ordered to revive Subject 1.

After revival, original Geass still in effect. Subject resists subsequent Geass.

**Note:** No known method to overcome number limitation at this time.

* * *

AN: Again, just a couple of random (if somewhat dark) ideas.

Credit for the revival-Geass test goes to Ocadioan, who would not allow me to steal the idea.

Also, Experiment 2? I wanted to leave it kind of ambiguous. Did the subject succeed? Was he driven mad? Did someone or something else interfere? *shrugs*

Google Devils Tuning Fork. It also goes by the name 'blivet'. It's one of those impossible objects, namely the one where two struts are seen coming from a column, but three struts are seen terminating. I suck at explanations, **GOOGLE THE DAMN THING**.

Please go to my profile and vote for the AN decision.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 20/12/2013

Posted: 20/12/2013


	9. Amnesia

_I do not own Code Geass_

**Experiments**

**Amnesia**

**Intent:** To ascertain the various way that subjects may lose their memory.

* * *

**Order: **Subject is ordered to develop amnesia.

**Result: **Subject recalls all language skills, most learned skills and subconscious memories that are important to him (favourite food, his apartment, face of his parents).

**Notes: **Subject seems to suffer under the layman's view of amnesia, as portrayed in popular media.

* * *

**Order: **Subject is ordered to forget everything after a certain date.

**Result: **Subject recalls everything prior to due date, but subject recalls some other memories past date as well.

**Notes: **First prolonged evidence of a subject resisting Geass.

* * *

**Order: **Subject is ordered to forget everything.

**Result: **Subject cannot consciously recall any language or learned skills, but subconscious memories are still present. In addition, subject has lost all fine motor control. Subject has, for all intents and purposes, reverted to an infantile mindset.

**Notes: **Subject also has forgotten base skills such as bowel- and impulse-control.

Experiment not to be repeated without prior preparation.

* * *

**Order: **Subject is ordered to take any action necessary as to compromise his own memory.

**Result: **Subject cuts all ties with all family and friends. Subject then moves away from his old apartment. Subject then applied electricity to head by connecting jumper-cables to his car and then hooking them up to his ears.

**Notes: **Results seems to vary according to subject intelligence.

Subject is currently in coma, but he is not expected to live long.

* * *

**Order: **Subject is to forget any and all information and sightings about me.

**Result: **Subject cannot recall certain information when questioned by Geassed superior. Blank spots include: the time subject was affected by Geass pre-order, certain times subject moved through the city and the one time he saw me exiting a noble residence after a match.

**Notes: **Not effective as a way to censor information about myself.

* * *

AN: Just a bunch of random ideas around amnesia.

Also, the jumper-cable-idea was based on one of Ocadioan's ideas. And I didn't steal any ideas. It was just a lame attempt at a joke.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 20/12/2013

Posted: 20/12/2013


	10. Forbidden

_AN: Sorry about the formatting. FF doesn't want me to use spaces between the entries._

_I do not own Code Geass._

**Experiments**

**Forbidden**

_(or 20 things C.C. is no longer allowed to do)_

1) C.C. may not use all our pillows to build a fort.

_It wasn't a fort… it was a palace._

* * *

2) C.C. may no place pizza orders that contain the words 'bulk', 'life-time subscription', 'thousand', 'forever' or 'my precious'.

…_That's just cruel, Lelouch._

* * *

3) C.C. is banned from ever stealing anything from other students.

_Don't want a repeat of the lingerie-incident, Lulu-kun?_

* * *

4) C.C. may never have another Red Bull.

_Agreed._

* * *

5) C.C. is not allowed to have any input on plans that do not involve her.

* * *

6) C.C. is not allowed to be my body-double anymore, unless it is a vital part of my plan.

_Kallen didn't complain._

* * *

7) C.C. must always wear a swimsuit when she goes swimming.

_Then you'd better buy me one._

* * *

8) C.C. may never wake me up again while she is nude.

_But you're cute when you blush._

* * *

9) C.C. is not allowed to make perverted jokes about other girls.

Or other members of the Black Knights.

C.C. is no longer allowed to make perverted jokes.

_Remember when you were fun, Lelouch? Yeah, me neither._

* * *

10) C.C. is limited to purchase one (1) and only one (1) piece of Cheese-kun merchandise per day.

_Again, just plain cruel._

* * *

11) C.C. must wear shoes when she is outside the clubhouse or our current headquarters.

… _do you actually care Lelouch? Not like it did any lasting damage._

* * *

12) C.C. is not allowed to pilot any expendable Knightmare-Frame.

_You do, don't you?_

* * *

13) C.C. may not hog the bathroom for any period of time longer than thirty (30) minutes consecutively.

_What? You think this hair combs itself?_

* * *

14) C.C. is to buy her own feminine hygiene products, and not delegate the task to anyone else.

_Not even Tamaki?_

Especially not Tamaki.

* * *

15) C.C. is not allowed to be in a kitchen unsupervised for any amount of time exceeding five (5) minutes.

_One time! One time, and you never let it go!_

_There was cheese on the ceiling, C.C._

* * *

16) C.C. is to use her own toothbrush at all times.

* * *

17) C.C. is not allowed to share a shower.

Even if hot water is limited.

And the occupant is female.

Especially if the occupant is female.

* * *

18) C.C. may not attempt to braid my hair.

_It's not fair. Your hair can't be softer than mine!_

* * *

_19) _C.C. is no longer allowed to 'hint' as to Zero's identity.

* * *

20) C.C. may not edit my logs anymore.

* * *

AN: Again, lots of sillyness.

If you recognize the idea, kudos. Credit to the idea goes to Mr. Welsh and Skippy for their lists. Google it, it's much easier.

Anyway… explanations?

1 – Just something I imagine C.C. doing when she's bored out of her mind.

2 – Obvious.

3 – The lingerie-incident is a throwback to chapter 4.

4 – That **can't** end well.

5 – Meh.

6 – C.C. groped Kallen to see what would happen. Kallen blushed and knocked C.C.'s hand away from her ass. Also the reason why this Kallen is somewhat reluctant to show her back to Zero.

7 – Throwback to Chapter 6's pool bribe.

8 – Just something I imagine C.C. doing to fluster Lelouch. And I don't mean full-frontal nudity. Like wrapped in only a bed sheet or something.

9 – Again, C.C. likes to tease Lulu.

10 – Meh.

11 – She cut her foot on a piece of glass. Lelouch doesn't like seeing women get hurt, because of his mother and Nunally.

12 – Yes, he does care. If it's because she's useful, his accomplice or something more? Who knows?

13 – That hair has **got** to take a hell of a lot of time.

14 – I'm so sorry, but once that idea popped into my head, I **had** to include it.

15 – Noodle incident. Trope it (a.k.a. Google 'TVTropes Noodle Incident').

16 – Just another thing I imagine C.C. doing.

17 – Just poking fun at Code Geass's tendency for Kallen's shower scenes.

18 – See note for entry 14.

19 – Remember the 'Zero is a spurned lover of the Emperor' in Rumors? C.C.'s fault for putting it in Yoshida's mind.

20 – We all know it's not going to happen.

Please let me know if you guys like these 'sillier' chapters? I'm trying to find a balance between the two types of chapters.

Read, enjoy and review. It feeds me.

~GrinGrin

PS – Only noticed it now. Experiments already has 2500 views. Damn. Thanks guys. It's now officially my second most popular story (the winner being Hormones, which has almost 3 times as much. Go figure *shrugs*).

Written: 20/12/2013

Posted: 20/12/2013

Updated: 21/12/2013


	11. Psychological Warfare

_I do not own Code Geass._

**Experiments**

**Psychological Warfare**

**Intent: **To unnerve, discourage or otherwise annoy the Britannian command-structure in Tokyo.

* * *

**Order:** Subject is ordered to start a cult towards for the Emperor's wigmaker.

**Result:** Subject is court-marshalled, but not before it has become a joke among the less imperialistic soldiers.

* * *

**Order: **Subject is ordered to spread as many rumours as possible that Zero is unbeatable, various commanders in the Britannian military are sexual deviants and that Princess Cornelia has a Zero shrine hidden away in her quarters.

**Result:** Subject is publically executed after a week. Many soldiers view the extreme measures taken by Princess Cornelia as proof that the rumors are true.

* * *

**Order:** Subjects are ordered to dye all Britannian uniforms black with purple highlights.

**Result:** High levels of panic as security attempt to ascertain security breach.

* * *

**Order: **Subject is to place various letters underneath the pillows of their corresponding commanders.

**Result: **Morale plummets as soldiers learn that Zero's agents can infiltrate any building without being seen.

* * *

**Order:** Subject is to release purple dye into the main water supply of the Britannian settlement.

**Result:** Civilians in uproar due to the massive breach of security and several riots need to suppressed.

* * *

AN: It's short, yes, but it's my first new chapter of 2014, so I'll risk it.

Besides, this one is mainly to get back into the grove of writing.

Other than that, I feel the chapter is pretty self-explanatory.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

PS- two things…

Firstly, I'm killing the poll regarding my ANs by tomorrow at the latest.

Secondly, I've been mucking about in my profile page. I've put requests, general info, milestones or targets and generally cleaned it up a bit. Pay it a visit and see if it can either help you or me, yeah?

PPS – Big thank you to AvainReader, who is (at this point) responsible for a full quarter of my reviews. I recommend you guys go take a look at his story, as it has one of the more interesting plots I've seen in a Code Geass fanfic.

Written: 07/01/2014

Posted: 07/01/2014


	12. Preperation

_I do not own Code Geass._

**Experiments**

**Preparation**

**Goal:** To complete the final preparations before the rise of the Black Knights.

* * *

**Subject(s): **Various communication officers in the Britannian command structure.

**Order:** Subject is to periodically transmit access codes to the command frequencies during any engagements.

**Intent:** To gain an advantage during skirmishes (i.e. access to enemy orders and troop disposition).

* * *

**Subject(s):** Britannian quartermasters and staff.

**Order:** To keep a record of any and all requisitions the Britannian command makes and to send these records to a specified address on predetermined times.

**Intent:** To gain forewarning of any major change in the enemy's disposition or tactics.

* * *

**Subject(s):** Various architects or other personnel involved in the design, construction and maintenance of the settlement.

**Order:** Subjects are to produce any and all blueprints, maps, access codes and other useful information pertaining to the settlement layout. Subjects are also ordered to periodically check if their information is correct. If not, the information is to be updated, and sent to the predetermined address as soon as possible.

**Intent:** Gain useful information and to open up new possibilities for guerrilla warfare tactics.

* * *

**Subject(s):** Various personnel confirmed to be involved with the Britannian Secret Intelligence Service.

**Order:** To self-terminate in the event they are approached with an assignment to interfere with Zero's operations. Subjects additionally instructed to wait until they are alone before writing an accompanying suicide note. Said note should express their great dismay at their inability to follow through on their assignment, mainly due to how difficult it would be.

**Intent:** Preliminary elimination of extremely troublesome enemy force, before they actively become a threat. The order would also be a severe drain on the morale of the enemy.

* * *

**Subject(s):** Various aides of important members of the Britannian hierarchy (i.e. military, civilian business, politicians, nobility, emergency forces, etc.).

**Order:** Subjects are ordered to respond to certain key-words spoken by either Zero or someone who the subject believes is working for the resistance. Subjects are then to become completely subservient to the code-speaker and any he identifies as allies.

**Intent:** To gain additional control over the responses of the enemy and civilian assets.

* * *

**Subject(s):** Administrative, investigative and disciplinary personnel under the direct command of the Britannian Motherland.

**Order:** Subjects are ordered to investigate notable members of the Britannian military as often as feasibly possible for sign of Number-sympathy, traitorous activities or general corruption.

**Intent:** To disrupt and sow mistrust in the Britannian command structure.

* * *

**Subject(s):** Notable Britannian supplier of custom-made uniforms, suited for battlefield conditions.

**Order:** Subject is ordered to create the new Black knight uniforms, following measurements he is to undertake at the earliest possible confidence. Subject is also ordered to ignore any and all evidence as to the identity of the Black Knights and Zero, as well as the existence of the custom made uniforms. Subject is also to erase any and all expenses made regarding the creation of the uniforms. Subject is to believe that the missing amount of money was confiscated by Britannian SIS to prevent their untimely investigation about his gambling habits.

**Intent:** Gain a unifying symbol of the solidarity of the Black Knights.

* * *

AN: Another little chapter, for your viewing pleasure (at least, I hope so).

Not much to say, other than Lulu being an absolute douche towards the Britannians' sense of trust.

If it seems like people should become extremely suspicious about the suicides and various other forms of weirdness... I'm going to chalk it up as a beneficial side-effect (i.e. people starting to think Zero is supernatural to some extent), Rule of Cool and/or Rule of Funny.

Also, the last entry? That's how my personnel head canon states Zero got his helmet (only, you know, like an engineer or something instead of a tailor).

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

PS – next chapter is liable to be a sillier one. Just sayin'.

PPS - Only noticed it now, but I've more than 5000 views to this strange little slice of mayhem. Thank you, guys!

Written: 10/01/2014

Posted: 10/01/2014


	13. Comparison

_I do not own Code Geass._

**Experiments**

**Comparison**

After finally getting C.C. to reveal more about her past and her previous contract-holders, I've drawn up a small list of Geass-effects. In the event that these contract holders are still alive, I need to record this information. Even if we do not encounter another Mao, this list should be interesting.

**Geass of the Watchful Eye**

This Geass seems to enable its owner to see the dead. According to C.C., it was restricted in some ways. It requires intense focus, so much so that the user is rendered unaware of his surroundings. User eventually driven insane after using his Geass near what was later discovered to be a mass-grave.

**Geass of the Unfolding Path**

This Geass manifested in such a manner that it's user always knew which decision would lead to his greatest personal reward. C.C. hypothesizes that the effects are a manifestation of the user's desire to not being required to work or otherwise engage in strenuous behavior. Subject driven to suicide when one of his choices led to the death of his family.

**Geass of the Raving Mind**

This Geass manifested itself as the ability for its user to gain incredible strength and speed. The user is temporarily driven into a berserk-state, but was able to distinguish friend from foe. User died due to complications from a self-inflicted injury. C.C. reports that this injury is due to the immense strength he exhibited during fights. User apparently broke his own arm whilst fighting and never received the necessary medical care.

**Geass of the Thousand Faces**

This is an interesting one. User appears to be able to spread his consciousness from subject to subject. These victims would then each believe it was the original and that all the other infected cases were its copies. Subject died three days after acquiring Geass. According to C.C. there was no (apparent) reason why the user died.

**Geass of the Fleet Foot**

User's Geass manifested as an ability to always be slightly faster than anyone expects of her. Subject self-terminated within a day when C.C. wondered if she could outrun a thought.

Note to self: _Figure out if these Geass of the x is a real name, or just something C.C. came up with._

* * *

AN: Just stopping at five, for now. I may continue this if you guys like it.

First of all, these aren't all necessarily C.C.'s partners. They could just as well be events that happened to C.C.'s partner (i.e. the woman who gave C.C. her Geass before she also gave C.C. immortality) or even her partner, stretching back millennia. Of course, these aren't always true, accurate or possible, but neither C.C. nor Lelouch is aware of that.

Nothing much to say about the first.

The second is just something that jumped into my mind. A Geass that made you lucky… but that wouldn't be so fun… so instead I made it so that the user gains the most benefit from every choice he makes. But this 'benefit' doesn't stretch to include relationships, hence the death of his family.

I imagine the third as a berserker or a gladiator *shrugs* The human body is an amazing thing. Apparently, if we were able to use our muscles to their full extent, we'd break just about every bone in our body. Took that idea and ran with it.

Have any of you guys watched Slither? Main inspiration for that one. Anyway… one of them dies, all of them dies.

Just another semi-useless Geass (at first glance). Then C.C. (or whichever immortal was her partner) just had to muck it up.

This whole 'confession' takes place before C.C. tells Lelouch about the 'please-pass-the-immortality' part of their deal, but also after Mao. And, yes, C.C. made up the names.

Like I said, depending on the interest, I might just expand on this.

~GrinGrin

PS – next chapter is most likely a silly one. Just a heads-up.

PSS - Okay, I had a guest reviewer give me a review that certainly made me sound like a total homophobe, if you look at my ANs.

My anonymous friend, that is not at all what I meant. I have one gay friend (that I know of) and we get along swimmingly, even if I admit I'm a bit careful with certain jokes. Any references to avoiding yaoi is merely a way for me to stay true to canon (i.e. Lelouch showing no interest in the male sex). Of course, this is open to debate and alternative character interpretation, but I honestly consider Lelouch to be strictly Heterosexual.

'Not feeding the yaoi fangirls' mainly refers to the possibility of Lelouch/Suzaku, one of the few pairings in any fandom that I absolutely loathe and one of the surest paths that leads to this pairing is obviously yaoi, especially when you consider that idea being linked to male enemy pilots. I can actually understand Lelouch/male characters under certain circumstances, but that is the one single pairing that has never (as in ever) made sense for me.

I'm not going to justify TCABW here, but I will most likely explain my reasoning there.

I truly am sorry if I come of like a homophobic asshole, as that was not my intention at all.

Written: 13/01/2014

Posted: 13/01/2014


	14. Decoy

_AN: Glaring error about Lelouch and C.C.'s respective heights. Quick fix introduced. Thanks to ParadoxicOrder8 for pointing that out._

_I do not own Code Geass._

**Experiments**

**Decoy**

Seeing as I cannot be Zero all the time, I need to find some type of decoy to throw of any suspicion. This entry will be used as a reference to solve this problem.

**Possible ideas:**

**Body double**

By far the most likely of solutions. I must identify possible candidates and devise a means to ensure their loyalty.

_I am an idiot. I already have a loyal partner who has no other obligations. But how to cover her?_

**Puppet**

Use as a stationary decoy, i.e. in the headquarters. Combine it with a radio and I'll most likely have plausible deniability, at least.

**Robot**

… I need to get more sleep.

Not only is this idea hideously overcomplicated, but it's also far out of reach in terms of resources and expertise, not to mention plausible technology.

* * *

**How to ensure C.C. can take over the Zero-persona seamlessly:**

**Possible problems:**

**Her… female stature**

Most likely solution is a combination of bindings and padding (former on her part, latter on mine).

I should gradually add padding to the Zero-costume to better disguise the true body type of the wearer. Hopefully, the gradual increase won't be too noticeable.

… I should also ask C.C. if there is any way to … reduce her assets so that we have a comparable body-type. We are already incredibly similar in length and overall body-shape, barring the obvious exceptions.

_Yes, Lelouch, there is such a mystical device. Depending on the extent needed, this most holy of objects is either called a 'bra', a 'sportsbra' or 'chest-bindings'. Look it up._

I also need to acquire platform shoes and a alternate helmet for her. Otherwise, I might need to wear shorter platform shoes myself.

**Her voice**

I can see two possible solutions here.

The first (and, by far, the most clumsy) is giving her a recorder or radio for use in 'conversations'.

The other is, of course, programming the voice-modulator (or getting someone to program it) so that either our voices sound the same, or that the modulator changes it's tone at random times. Any discrepancies will then be attributed to the modulator.

**Her reliability**

… I'll just have to trust her. Bribes and threats are losing their effectiveness, but they're also less needed.

**Suspicions from Black Knights**

Difficult to dispel…. Most likely solution is to drop 'unintended' hints that I am a high placed public-figure, who could be easily apprehended if my identity was known.

**Role that excuses her presence in day-to-day affairs**

… There aren't a lot of possible reasons for someone to be seen with someone like Zero. The remaining reasons are mostly… unpalatable.

Why does this bother me so much?

* * *

AN: I know I said this was supposed to be a silly chapter, but yeah… no.

In my defense, I believe my new one-shot (Trapped) should mostly cover that gap. Check it out.

Anyway… just a couple of ways Lulu tried to get decoys for Zero.

Again, not to put on my stupid-teenage-male-face, but there _are_ so major differences in Lulu and C.C.'s body types, so yeah… just hope I didn't muck it up too badly.

Also, I might later include the angle that Lelouch uses fanatical or suicidal members of the Black Knights (all volunteers, this is a bit too close to the Moral Event Horizon for my tastes) as permanent body doubles of Zero through Geass. I know I would, if I were in his position.

Besides, how better to demoralize your enemy than 'resurrecting' from each and every kill, confirmed or otherwise?

And Lelouch feeling 'filthy' by essentially aplying C.C. is Zero's consort? Consider it either a sign of Lelouch being a gentleman, a loyal accomplice (if not friend) or just ship-tease... seriously, it's up to you guys.

AN v2: Crap. Glaring mistake. Fixed now, thanks to the timely intervention by _ParadoxicOrder8._ Thanks again.

Anyway, I tried to do a quick-and-dirty cover-up (not quite sure if I succeeded, but meh. I tried). Suffice to say Lelouch (as Zero) is going to shrink a bit and C.C. (as Zero) is going to grow a bit. As to the helmet reference? Look closely.

Lelouch's eye-level is not near where one would expect it to be, so I'm guessing the helmet is mostly empty nearer to the top. It's just another tool to intimidate others. C.C's empty space would begin much lower, I'd wager, seeing as that she doesn't really need the Geass-eye-window-thingy.

Also, for the record? I consider the majority of the helmet as being made of reinforced one-way glass (just blame it on advanced!tech). That way the wearer's field of view isn't nearly as compromised as it could have been. Just a bit of head!cannon.

If it still doesn't work, I apologize. But it still worked in canon, so I'm obviously missing something. Anyway, now I'm just nitpicking.

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

PS – perfect song for chaoticevil!Lelouch… Motorhead's King of Kings. Give it a listen. Seriously, it fits with evil/psycho Lulu, so DAMN **WELL.**

Written: 17/01/2014

Posted: 17/01/2014

Updated: 17/01/2014


End file.
